Talk:Zoe Taylor
Bully? You know I was thinking, When Zoe is readmitted to Bullworth Academy she wears a Bullworth Polo Shirt, This may hint that she is still a Townie but might be the unofficial female for the Bullies Clique. She also states She likes to fight like the other Bullies. Bulldog180 Woof!. 16:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :No she is still a Townie, and the Bullies will verbally bully her. Dan the Man 1983 16:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Zoe in Chapter 6 is a non clique student, beause she's bullied in the same way of the other non clique students. 18:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::When placed to freeroam, she can be seen in school before Chapter 5. She will be friendly to Jimmy and will kiss him if he already completed Art class. She can be bullied by the Townies and can even fight them. ::::So it's obvious that Zoe, in her school uniform, is considered a Non-clique student RonBWL 18:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bully Okay, There are some confusion wether Zoe is a bully or remains a townie, I will explain this. It is indeed Zoe does not belong to any of the 5 school cliques, but doesn't mean she is a Non-Clique. Zoe is set to STUDENT aka Non Clique faction when she reattended bullworth academy. But she is also set to DROPOUT aka Townie faction. Therefore I'd say she is still a Townie even if she attended bullworth academy again, I don't think we should refeer Zoe to 'Non-Clique Students'. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 19:02, September 21, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda : Game mechanic wise, she is a hybrid character with 2 separate models - one with Townie faction group and one with Non-clique member group. Both can be encountered during the course of the game and both behave differently based on their faction setting, not affected by story mission (aside from their standing with Jimmy). I do believe however, once Zoe attended Bullworth Academy again, she becomes a non-clique student and no longer affiliated with the Townies - they can even attack her outside the school. : Unlike the Mascot which is considered a special character, I think Zoe should still be treated as a normal character. It's normal for her faction status to change because of the events of the game, and we have all the mechanics to show that. RonBWL (talk) 22:33, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :: I wonder if the confusion is actually there or it's just you. It's obvious that Zoe is first a Townie then becomes a non-clique student. It's simple logic that if she attends school, she can't be a Townie. That's the way her two models are coded, and in a case like this, it's simply no use trying to make something else out of it. :: What's wrong with ya? Clener74 (talk) 23:10, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: The start of this discussion clearly states that we should not refer to Zoe as non-clique student, and I think otherwise so I replied to it, that's all. RonBWL (talk) 23:18, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::: Ah, excuse me, I was talking to Big Brudda. Please don't mind me. Clener74 (talk) 23:20, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay lately we've been having a lot of spontaneous discussion on a lot of really small, open-ended questions, and it's getting a little tedious. How about we do things simply and place in the article 'Zoe's school uniform model is coded as a non-clique student while her first model is a townie' or something like that. Seriously, all these questions about if characters are members of one clique or another are getting really, really annoying. Soda (Talk) 00:18, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :And it's always Big Brudda who starts it. I'm getting more than a little tired of this to be quite honest. :Now let me make something clear. Only very, very stupid people have ever thought Zoe was a Bully. I know she wears an untucked white shirt like the Bullies do, but all the non-clique girls, even the young ones, wear white shirts and Zoe gets picked on by the Bullies during free roam. When the student version of Zoe socializes, she does so with the Non-Clique Students. She is non-clique. This is common sense. Swear to god I'm going to start blocking people for even suggesting the possibility that Zoe might be a Bully for incompetence. :As far as Zoe being a Townie, see RonBWL's comment about how she has two different models (3 if you include the winter version of her Townie outfit) and the student one is set to different faction standings than the dropout ones. Jeff (talk· ) 03:29, September 22, 2015 (UTC)